


Paper Bag (A Larry Fic)

by WantsMoreLirry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsMoreLirry/pseuds/WantsMoreLirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been struggling for many years of his short life with Anorexia and Bulimia; two eating disorders that could claim his life oh so easily. Until he meets Harry Styles, a participant of his support group who's struggling with his own problems, and instantly falls in love. Will Louis ever get over his illness? Will Harry be the man Louis thought he would be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Bag (A Larry Fic)

"5 stone." the nurse says as she helps the tired boy off the scale.


End file.
